Steven Universe: The Rise of Onyx
by GigaMettalix
Summary: Many have questioned why there are only four gems. There aren't. A 5th gem resides in the darkness. His name is cursed. His name, is Onyx. Rated T for occasional swearing and blood, sometimes even vivid descriptions of it. New chapters whenever I'm not procrastinating my left arm off.
1. The Exiled Gem

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe. If I did, this wouldn't be mere fanfiction.

Chapter One: The Exiled Gem

Onyx stood in wait as the 82 Year Cycle neared its end. He had been imprisoned in the very abyss that he journeyed into for power. He did find what he was looking for, the fountain of youth. However, the abyss closed before he could leave. Through his battles for survival he lost his left arm to one of many beasts there. It had reformed into a stub by now but that was it. His hair had grown quite long from his time there, he even tripped over it a few times. His gray shirt and sweatpants were torn and bloodied by now. Very soon he would have his gem back.

In the meantime Steven was getting some donuts for him and the rest of the gems.

"Hi Steven!" Sadie greeted him as he entered the building.

"Hi Sadie!" He responded. "I'll be getting a few donuts today."

"Alright, I'll get those for you." She replied as she got four donuts from the shelves. "Have you seen Lars around?"

"No, have you?" Steven asked as he took the bag.

"No, he's been gone for a week now, as much of a jerk as he is I sure hope he's okay." Sadie finished.

"Well, I'll tell you if I see him!" Steven said as he left.

The first beam of light burst into the abyss, shining on Onyx's pitch black hair. He smirked, knowing he was finally free. He crawled out of the cave entrance to the demented world he had resided in. He finally felt grass under his feet again. It was a shame that that would be ruined quickly. He decided to explore, having nothing better to do.

Steven jogged back to the beach house where the gems were. The fact that he was overweight made it exhausting, but it was a good workout. He opened the door, panting and tossed the bag of donuts onto the couch.

"I got you the donuts!" He stated while wiping his brow.

"Thanks man!" Amethyst replied while chewing the donut. Although Amethyst was enjoying her donut, Garnet and Pearl were discussing something in the background. Steven hadn't noticed them yet, but what they were talking about affected him more than anyone else.

"Do you really think we should tell him about Onyx? I'm not sure he s ready to learn about him." Pearl said, continuing their conversation about the cursed gem.

"He has to know eventually, the sooner we tell him the sooner he'll be prepared." Garnet pointed out, unknowing that he already had been freed.

"I guess so." Pearl agreed, as she turned to walk over to Steven. "Steven, there's something we have to tell you about."

"Will it help me awaken my gem?" Steven inquired excitedly.

"I'm afraid not." Garnet began. "Your mother had a younger brother we don't like to talk about. During their younger years, as much as she loved her brother, he was constantly jealous of the fact that she always got more praise. His anger increased to the point that he left the family at the age of 12 to train. He became incredibly powerful, almost as powerful as Rose herself despite being younger. But even then he couldn't do much on his own, his gem could control some minds and create his own versions of other gems weapons, but unless they were near, he could only use normal weapons. When Rose created the group we have today he joined almost immediately to prove himself. She always scolded him for being reckless and endangering us, and eventually, he left for a labyrinth known as the abyss. The last we saw of him was when he entered."

"Not to mention he was constantly flirting with me." Pearl mentioned.

"He sounds like a huge buttface." Steve responded. "So why are you telling me this now?"

"Because the seal that kept him in the abyss is about to be unlocked, and if he gets his gem from the temple humanity as we know it could be doomed." Pearl explained.

As they continued talking Onyx looked around the new place he was in. Observing their hairstyles he had figured it was normal for guys to have shorter hair and, as such, tucked the majority of his hair into the back of his shirt. His gold coins, as they used to be used when he was around, were worth quite a lot nowadays. He mostly focused on getting a house for one, and some materials he would use to make his mechanical arm. He quickly began work on it in the basement of his new home, which he had purchased under the alias of Moriarty. It took him hours into the night, but he finished the basics of his new arm, and even managed to make nanobots to create synthetic skins. Above all else this arm would be used to hold his gem when he got it, since it was held in his left arm.

As he watched the stars slowly move across the sky he walked over to the beach where the gems lived. The house was exactly as he'd had left it, except older. He picked the lock to the house, not wanted to make too much noise breaking in. He walked through the lightless home to where his room was. He had to duck under the doorframe due to his ludicrous height, which he in part had from being a gem. He stared at the chubby sleeping boy there, ashamed at what had replaced him as the man of the team. As he walked out he tripped on a bag of chips, causing Steven to stir. Onyx froze, he couldn't risk being discovered this early. Steven kept on sleeping and Onyx continued breathing. As he walked out he stepped on a single chip that slipped out of the bag. The crackling noise was just enough to wake up Steven. As he saw the figure in his doorway he yelled in fear at the man's abnormally large height. Onyx dashed out of the building as quickly as he could. He knew as long as his face wasn't seen he'd remain anonymous. He heard the doors fling open as the gems exited their rooms to see what the matter was. He kicked open the doors in a desperate attempt to flee. He hid under the porch at the front of the house and held his breath desperately. He barely overheard their speech, but quite frankly, it didn't matter to him. After everything had settled down Onyx left with the knowledge that he had been replaced with an out of shape child.

By the next day Onyx had perfected his alias of Moriarty, even completed a story of this nonexistent person's life. He had cut his hair, or at least some of it, and had the excess dyed golden and formed into two rings that crossed in an X shape around his face. In other words, he looked even stranger than Lars. He followed the stranger who had replaced him as the man of the gems. As he walked into Big Donut his nose was filled with the aromas of various pastries. He saw Steven but ignored him to keep attention away.

"What are these delicious looking treats?" Onyx inquired whilst gesturing towards the various pastry treats.

"They're donuts, don t you know what a donut is?" Steven questioned.

"No, actually, I've never heard of them."

"Well they're really good, you should try some!"

"I don't see why I wouldn't." Moriarty replied while scarfing down a few of them.

"Um, sir, you're going to have to pay for those." Sadie stated, amazed at how quickly he ate them.

"Will this be enough?" Moriarty wondered out loud while tossing a gold coin onto the counter.

"That'll be enough to last you a life-time!" Sadie exclaimed while staring at the coin.

"In that case, all the food purchased today is on me!" Moriarty chuckled.

"Seriously?!" Steven asked, shocked at the turn of events.

"Yeah seriously!" Moriarty responded realizing that this was his chance to get close to the gems and retrieve his own. Knowing that he had earned a small bit of the boy s friendship Moriarty walked off in the sunrise.

A/N: Thus the story begins! Hope you liked it and see you next time!

~GigaMettalix


	2. Ingenuity-Remnants

Disclaimer: I only own what I create blah blah blah.

Chapter 2: Ingenuity/Remnants

Onyx paced around his new home. He wanted, no, _needed _to get back at the gems after his humiliation. _"Destroy them?" _he thought to himself. _"No, that'll be for later. Making the people distrust them will take too long. But wait, I could destroy their moon shrine!" _he smiled at this wonderfully evil idea.

Once again he snuck into the house in which the gems resided in. He broke the lock to make things easier next time he needed to infiltrate the home. Walking over to the teleporter, he remembered what he'd need to do, activate his gem. From the beginning he hated activating his gem. Anytime he needed to do so he'd have to remember all those things he hated. Constantly being weaker, always being scolded, he hated everything about it. As he recalled these events his gem began giving off a feint black light. After a few seconds he was warped to the palace.

He reached out over the gap between the land the teleporter was on and the palace. The gravity well had grown weaker over time. He shot a grappling hook from his arm and climbed up the palace walls. He took out the survival pack he had from the abyss and looked at what he had. It was full to the brim with larva and a quick growth powder for them. He decided a crystal shrimp would help here. He tossed it onto the ground and surrounded it with the powder. He watched in awe as the shrimp fully matured, laid eggs, and continued the cycle again. By the time the powder was done for he had a full sized infestation on his hands.

He continued to the top when he saw a wall that was holding back some water. Seeing this as a great opportunity he took his mechanical arm and slammed it into the wall. The cracks began to show and some water was already dripping out. He ran to the top, as he saw the sun was rising. Now at the top he saw the statue that kept the spiral palace from destruction. He took it out and got out his roc whistle. A giant bird like a roc would be perfect to protect the statue. To the human ears the whistle was a faint but high pitched noise, but as far as a roc was concerned, that was a mating call. Almost immediately the giant bird landed on the top of the temple. Onyx tossed the bird the statue and headed off to his home.

Pleased with his work, Onyx decided he'd check on how well it worked, and since he'd been constantly been gaining Steven's friendship, and even knew his name now. He decided to change his clothes to match "Moriarty's" persona. He jogged over to the beach house and greeted a mailman who he passed by. Right next to the mailbox was Steven waiting anxiously.

"Postman! Gimme the post that I want the most!" Steven sang as he sat on the rock.

"Hi Steven!" Moriarty said as he sat down on the rock next to Steven.

"Hi Moriarty, what's up?"

"Not much, I decided to hang with you mostly because you don't really have any guy friends." As he said that the postman walked up to Steven. Moriarty watched as the two discussed who it was for while he walked up to the porch. He heard the teleporter activate and looked into the house. If it wasn't for him using synthetic skins for his mechanical arm his slot for the gem would be obvious. Steven ran into the house as Moriarty shrugged and followed.

"Hello Steven." Garnet said.

"Amethyst, we do not need that! It won't even fit in the fridge." Pearl protested as Amethyst tried to stuff a giant blue and white egg in their refrigerator.

"Wait, is that a roc egg?" Moriarty inquired as he snatched it from her.

"I dunno, we got it from a giant bird." Amethyst responded.

"Sounds like a roc to me, I'll go study this, once I'm finished I'll be able to easily replicate it or manipulate it if necessary." Moriarty explained as he ran to his home. Everything was going as planned. The fact that they defeated the roc didn't matter, it would stall them for just long enough to keep them from placing the moon goddess statue at the top of the spire. In the meantime he was going to take it to his labs in order to create the perfect roc for fighting them. He was doing the same with all the other baby or larval creatures he had. After having placed the egg in cryostasis he went back to the gems' house. He decided to raid their freezer of some popsicles and played some video games such as Terraria. He had been fighting the golem as they returned soaking wet.

"So I assume your trip was pretty _cool_? Huh, anybody?" Moriarty chuckled at his puns which were terrible as always.

"Hardee har har." Amethyst responded whilst wringing out her hair.

"Come on! That was a good one, or at least a half-decent one!" Moriarty argued.

"It wasn't all that great." Garnet commented. Moriarty opened his mouth to reply, but didn't say anything. The day had once again been won by the gems, much to Moriarty's dismay. While this time they had won, Onyx now was prepared for the sort of ingenuity that Steven would bring to the playing field.

"Moriarty" had become more accustomed to being around the gems by now, although he was a bit disappointed by their slaughtering of so many species. He had expressed that to their leader Garnet and they had agreed to try and keep some alive as long as no threat was posed by the remnants. Of course, today Steven was eager to share his together breakfast. Having passed by Amethyst on the way back they formulated a plan to barge in as the "Dumb Police". The two kicked down the door after Amethyst had shape-shifted.

"Dumb police! You're dumb!" The two yelled one after another. Moriarty got on his knees and started shooting his dual water pistols. Chuckling after Steven jumped in front of his breakfast to protect it Amethyst changed her head shape back and Moriarty took off the weird police uniform.

"I knew it was you two." Steven grumbled as he changed shirts.

"Yeah right." Moriarty retorted.

"You used a water gun, and I'm not dumb!"

"Hey Steven, you've got something on your shirt there." Amethyst cut in.

"What is it?" He asked while lifting his shirt up.

"Duuuuumb!" She responded while soaking his shirt. As she did so the door to her part of the temple opened. "Hey! That's my door!"

"So Steven, what's the abomination you made there?" Moriarty inquired as he gestured to the breakfast.

"It's a together breakfast, we're all supposed to eat it together."

"Well, can I have a bite, since everyone except Garnet is here?"

"Sure, wait, Amethyst is gone!" Steven replied while taking his breakfast and himself through the closing door.

"Wait up!" Moriarty shouted as he barely slide through the closing gates.

"What are you two doing in here?!" Pearl shouted as the swords she'd been organizing dropped into the water.

"I'm just following him." Moriarty answered quickly.

"Don't worry, I'll swim the breakfast over to you!" Steven stated as he doggy paddled over to the center of the water spouts.

"Wait for me!" Moriarty yelled as he stroked his way through the water, land at Amethyst's place minutes before Steven did. As Steven chatted with Amethyst Moriarty decided to sort through her stuff to see what he could loot. He noticed quickly that they were running off and gave hot pursuit. As he jumped from floating rock to floating rock he thought about how similar it was to the training battlefield from Ender's Game, but he didn't focus on that for long as he had to dash into the room with the Crystal Heart. Guessing Steven had fallen down the chute from how the gems were positioned he vaulted himself over Amethyst yelling. "Gimme a chance to catch up!" He quickly grabbed the artery and let himself freefall. By the time he had gotten to the bottom everyone else was there fighting a giant food monster.

"I have the stomach of a thousand men!" Moriarty yelled as he began eating away at the creature attacking them. By the time he had finished the first waffle he was full, and yet he continued eating away at the beast. The gems watched in awe as he nibbled away the last bit of the creature. "I, have the stomach… Ugh…" He covered his mouth and vomited the entire thing into the molten substance.

"Nice job, we ought to make you an honourary gem from that!" Amethyst said. That was just what Onyx needed. Pearl, on the other hand, was a bit confused and bewildered by this. This "Moriarty" was just like Onyx, a joker, he ate a lot and yet remained the slimmest one on the team, they were like the same person, and yet, Onyx had no reason to help the gems. It disturbed her to no end.

A/N: Woo! Finally a new chapter for you guys! I'll go play some more idle games now. And procrastinate. Oh yeah, check out the new movie Ender's Game, it's epic! And the game candy box 2, that's pretty cool too. (See what I did there?)

~Giga


End file.
